The Manhunt
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *Don't read until you read How To Become The Dark Lord* Lloyd, Caroline, Lara and Jay have decided to start a Manhunt so they can find Cole. While on their mission they find strange clues and go on weird journeys to find their leader and the murder. Will they find him or will they give up like everyone else!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a squeal to How To Become A Dark Lord. Enjoy!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

It's been a year since Cole's death. Even though everyone on the bounty smiles and says that their happy and etc but their still sad on the inside. Caroline wasn't the same ever since. Kai was taking this like it was nothing. He probably hiding his feelings. Jay, Lara, and I kept on comforting Caroline. All four of us were devastated when Sensei said that WE HAVE TO STOP LOOKING FOR HIM!

"Sensei! We can't give up on looking for Cole! It's like when you never gave up on Lord Garmadon and now he's fine and well!" Jay stated.

"Jay's right!" Caroline said in agreement.

"Sensei I know Kai, Nya, and Zane gave up but that doesn't mean we have too!" Lara whined.

"ENOUGH! If any of you four go looking for him it'll be sadly impossible to find him." Sensei screamed. Kai came up to me and started to pat my back. Cole used to do this to make me feel better when something went wrong. Ever since Kai got stronger than me and became leader things have been horrible around here.

"Guys, I'm sorry but Sensei's right. We have to stop looking but it's the four of you need to choose." Kai said then he left. Lara was pacing back and forth until her green eyes lit up.

"Manhunt." Is all what came out of her mouth.

"A what?" Jay questioned.

"A manhunt! We can search for clues and stuff like that! Then we'll see if Cole's really dead or alive. Plus we can find out who the murderer is." Lara explained to us.

"I like the idea!" Caroline said with a smile. Everyone was looking at me as if I was cursing a storm.

"I'll join the manhunt!" I finally said. All three of them cheered and hollered.

"Hopefully we will find Cole and the murderer." Jay said.

"Our first clue is that dried blood on the edge of the deck from the last year." Lara said while flipping through a note book. She tossed each of us a note book and a pencil.

"We take note, put clues in here, and calculate all of our results in these note books so if no one believes us when we find out the murderer or if he is alive we'll have proof." Lara really wasn't kidding when she said 'Manhunt'. The four of us ran out onto the deck and examined the dried blood.

"It's positive and stuff like that." Caroline said.

"I wonder how it taste." Jay said while reaching his hands out to touch it. All of us smacked his hand.

"NO!" I hollered. That's when Nya came out.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We started a manhunt!" Jay answered with excitement.

"Didn't Sensei say that it would be impossible to find him?" Nya really doubt that we would find him. I bet she even doubted Jay! That's a whole new low!

"Since we think that Cole may be alive we started a search." Caroline said. "I bet we can do better than the police, FBI, and Swat did all together!"

"Oh. So would you guys like some lunch?" Nya was really questionable right now. So all of us put her down as a suspect. Jay hesitated but it doesn't matter. The four of us are on the biggest mission of our lives right now.

* * *

**A New story? Of course! So I wish you guys a Merry Christmas. Please don't say Xmas. It bugs me. You can NOT take CHRIST out of Christmas! That's a law!**

**Questions **

**You want more?**

**If you did read Zane's Glitches want a squeal?**

**Do you want me to do a crossover?**

**Alright guys those are the questions. Vote for the ninja who you want a story to be written on! The poll is on my profile so check it out! Good Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's P.O.V**

Since the day we found out Cole was dead I couldn't believe it. Now I'm on a hunt trying to find him and Nya won't help me! She might be thinking about helping us. Zane is more quiet than normal and Sensei in his room most of the time. Kai, you ask? He's our leader ever since Cole's 'death'. The crazy thing is that he has the power of earth, fire, lighting, ice, wind, water, you name it! But he doesn't have darkness nor technology.

"Sensei! Lloyd, Caroline, Jay, and me are going to the mall!" Lara exclaimed while putting her coat.

"Okay just get some tea on your way there or back. Don't tarry along!" Sensei replied.

"Who uses the word 'tarry'?" I whispered to Caroline. She shrugged and passed me a book bag.

"In case anyone at the mall knows about the murder." Caroline said. When the four of us left the bounty to go to the mall in Ninjago City something was wrong. Silence. People are probably weeping in the museum since there's a statue of Cole there. Yeah everyone went THAT hard. The fangirls though...let's just say the sound like wolves and waterfalls when they cry.

"So the first person we see we ask them questions since anyone could be the murderer." Lloyd told us. As soon as we entered the mall we saw a man. When he saw us he started to walk and then run.

"GET HIM!" I yelled why I was trying to run. Only if it was summer instead winter. Lara was able to turn her blade into a wire and wrap him up.

**Lara's P.O.V**

"Look Mr. I have questions to ask you. Why were you running as soon as you saw us?" I asked while I was looking down at him. No one should DARE kill a hero of Ninjago!

"I ran because..." That's when I cut him off.

"Did you kill the beloved Earth Ninja?!" I questioned.

"I ran because I saw the murderer! I saw him while I was walking on the beach. He saw me and ran to me like a flash of lighting say 'If you tell anyone I'll kill you and my family' so I kept it a secret." The man answered.

"Can you please just give me some clues." I asked nicely. He nodded his hands and gave me a piece of paper.

**You have many people that you and your friends love. One of them is acting rude.**

**They act like they care but on the inside it's relief that the person is gone.**

**When you find out who it is you'll be astonished and furious and so will your friends.**

**Go to a place were you empty what you have in you. A place of talking even though it may be boring.**

I read the clues over and over again until the others came to my destination.

"Did you get a clue?" Caroline asked me.

"Four clues. This guy was threaten by the murderer so he ran away. The last one tells us where we need to go next." I answered..

"A place where you empty what you have in you?" Lloyd questioned. That's when two places popped into my head.

"Maybe it's the bathroom or that gym on the second floor!" I pointed out.

"Isn't there a bathroom IN the gym?" Caroline asked with a smirk. We smiled when she pointed that out.

"Wait a minute. What's your name?" I asked the man.

"My name is Donald." He answered. We went into the gym and found the locker room. The bathroom in the locker room smelled worse then Cole's chili!

"So where's the switch?" Jay asked as we were looking around for a button. That's when Caroline pushed the button on the soap dispenser and we fell down a hatch.

"So we have to go through all of this to find Cole?" I asked Donald.

"I guess so." He answered. I looked at all of the holes, bugs, traps, and other stuff that are down here. If we find the murderer they're going to die here.

* * *

**Another day another chapter and sometimes another story. And now here are some questions.**

** What do you think will happen in the fourth season of Ninjago?**

** Who do you think will be the enemies? (I think the serpentine)**

** What do you think Cole's chili smells like.**

**Make sure you vote for the ninja that you want my next story to be on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**? P.O.V**

Two girls took me into their house. The girls names were Jamie and Ashley. Both of them had brown hair. Jamie was older which means that she organizes everything. Ashley usually took care of me and I think I have a crush on her. She was always next to me. Now if I can understand what she means by 'Ninjas of Ninjago'.

**Jay's P.O.V**

"So we need to find someone else who knows about the murder when we get out of here?" I asked while we were watching out for sinkholes.

"Yes if we don't you'll never find the murderer or your friend." Donald responded. We kept on going through the tunnels that lead us on strange paths. The sad think is every time we choose a tunnel, something blocks all the tunnels! We were pretty much screwed when we arrived at a river.

"How are we going to get passed this?! We don't even have a boat!" Lloyd complained.

"But we have technology!" Lara said. She pointed her blade at the water and a speedboat appeared.

"Great thinking! Of we take this we'll be out of her in no time!" Caroline said when she jumped unto the boat. After everyone was on the boat I started to think about Nya. This is on of the biggest events in my life and she isn't here to share it with me.

"Jay don't worry I'm sure Nya has hope that we'll find Cole." Caroline said.

"How do you know what I was thinking?!" I questioned.

"When you practice your powers you'll learn new stuff along the way." Caroline smiled. I smiled back at her. Caroline is like a Nya and Lloyd is like me. The difference is that both of them show their feelings for each other and they don't hold back on the truth.

"Dude you're OBSESSED with Nya!" Caroline said shockingly. "The Nya underpants was enough and know this?!" **(1)**

"I'm sorry Caroline! But she's amazing." I told her. That's when we saw a lady in the distance.

"Lloyd! Go get her." Lara said and Lloyd went off. He trapped the lady's feet in ice so she wouldn't escape.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Sherly!" She answered quickly.

"Sherly do you..."

"I know who the murderer is! But if I tell you he'll cut my head off! Please don't hurt me! You can arrest me if you want." Sherly cried.

"I was going to ask you if you live here but you saved us time!" I joked. She was relieved to hear that we were just asking her questions.

"She can't be the murderer." Caroline said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"If she was the murderer she wouldn't spill out all of that information." Lara said while writing in her notebook.

"You have a point there." I replied.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sherly was really frighten about all of this. I think she may have a spaz attack!

"We won't hurt you but you should come with us and since Donald her calms that he knows the murderer if you two agree on the same person then we're good!" Lara said.

"Ok I'll do it! Plus this river takes you out of here and brings you into a cave and usually that caves secrets have secrets!" Sherly responded. When we got back on the boat I decided to talk to Lloyd about Nya.

"She's on my mind everyday. Nya gives me the joy to wake up every morning and in the noon. Oh how I love you!" I said.

"Not. Amused." Lloyd said.

"What?! That is a poem from the bottom of my heart!" I exclaimed.

"Dude there is a certain level your love life is supposed to be on and if you go over the scale your lover will think you a creep!" Lloyd explained to me.

"Oh."

"You think about her too much. Like when I see Caroline I don't go into a flirty mood I feel like helping her with anything she needs and at the end she gives me a kiss and then we start a make out session." Lloyd made a point there. One time I clearly saw him doing that and he earned a hour long make out with Caroline on that day.

"You boys ok?" Donald asked us.

"Yeah Lloyd is just helping with a project by giving me some tips." I answered.

"That's good but I'm in danger and also is Sherly." Donald stated. " I think the murderer is going to destroy the both of us just for help you guys."

"Don't worry Donald! We'll protect you, Sherly, and anyone else who joining us in the adventure. That's when the boat stopped.

"Now guys we reached a way into the Cave of Secrets! So we'll need to go on foot in case anything happens!" Lara announced.

**Lara's P.O.V**

When everyone got off the boat I cutit so the next time we're back here or at a river we'll be able to ride calmly.**(2)**

"Guys! Donald told me that he gave you clues about the murderer and the next place you should go to so I wrote this down." Sherly said excitingly.

**The person acts mysterious when you mention the victims name.**

**He tries to make you give up when he as the chance.**

**The man is powerful and yet calls himself a hero.**

**If you try to take away the last of his family, he'll try to destroy you.**

**His friends with the ninja.**

"Sherly those clues make Donald's clues more helpful if you ask me!" Caroline said. "Now we know the murderer is a male."

" And he's friends with us?" Jay asked. "We were on a roll until that clue came to troll."

"Well figure it out on the way there. Now let's go see what's in the Cave of Secrets!" Lloyd said.

**Murderer's P.O.V**

The more clues they get the more the truth would come out. Naturally, I would have care but I'm on a mission. Even if my girlfriend is down there she CAN'T FIND OUT! I have my eyes on them.

* * *

_**Mysteries come by lies or by nature. They NEVER come without a trace. - TheComingofEpic**_

**Now that kind of the truth if you ask me.**

**Questions**

**Did you vote for my blind poll? (Its going to close soon!)**

**Who are your top favorite 3 Ninjago characters? Mine: Cole Zane and Scales)**

**If you've read Ch.7 of Losing Something what do you think about Zane's letter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading! I've been busy plus I'm going back to school on the 2nd. I have big news though...MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING XD :D ;D :l :(. Why aren't you happy for me? Some people don't even make it to their next birthday sadly. Also there is a poll on my profile. So vote! Plus I have a question to ask you guys at the end of this chapter. ON WITH THE CHAPTA! Enjoy.**

**Jay's P.O.V**

How many caves are in Ninjago anyway?! The First Spinjitzu Master must have A LOT of scrolls or maybe a secret hangout to get away from this SAVE THE WORLD or DARKNESS SHALL CONQUER or maybe Sensei Wu and Garmadon's questions like WHERE'S MY MOMMA or something else. Walking in caves makes me worried. Since Caroline keeps on telling us stories of Slenderman, being in dark places with your phone and a flashlight can really make you pee in your pants or worse.

"So if we're going to end this search let me just say this, Slenderman ISN'T REAL." Caroline said while looking at me.

"Oh yeah? What about the people who get taken by strangers and when the police find them their either chopped up or eaten!" I pointed out.

"It's just a game!" Lloyd said.

"A game tells your future!" Lara slapped me across the face since I was being too dramatic.

"Take this from a person who has power over technology, Slenderman won't come out to get anyone unless he's let out from the game." Lara told me. Instead of having a debate i decided to agree with my friends and keep on walking. But that's when Caroline said something.

"Where's Sherly and Donald?" OH SHOOT! WE FORGOT ABOUT THEM!

"They fell down a black hole and they're in the future?" I answered nervously. That's when I saw Lloyd's face. It was as white as snow because we found our two friends. As an extra, blood splattered all over the place and organs hanging from the ceiling is a nice decoration to your average cave.

"Let's walk away..." Lloyd was about to say something else before I panicked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I grabbed everyone by their hands and started to run. This makes me think about Slenderman even more. After a while the cave started to have crystals on walls so I decided to stop running and rest.

"Jay, I hope that you know that you didn't need to run and drag us." Lloyd said.

"Oh...Well..." I huffed. Running about twenty miles can REALLY make you die right than and there.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

After the horrible sight of blood and gore, I hoped that nothing bad happened to any else. Now I'm thinking about everyone on the bounty. I hope they're ok after all half of us are at home having a good time while the other half is trying to find their lost friend and avoid death.

"So the cave has symbols engraved on everywhere but how are we going to find out who the murder is with black paint and some other stuff." Lara asked.

"We'll just follow the brown rocky road to find whatever we're looking for and it'll tell us who it is." Caroline answered. For some reason I don't think what we're looking for is a thing. We'll find a person who would instantly tell us who the murder is.

* * *

**Now if you read my note before you read this chapter you'll know that I have a question. Since I have a poll up I couldn't put two polls on my profile so here it is.**

I planning to make a story called Ninjago Bloopers. Its basically **HUGE** remakes of episodes, jokes, one-shots, your everyday randomness. The story would have commercials **(made up ones)** and you guys could PM me some of your jokes and stuff and you'll be credited!**(If I don't credit you that would be stealing!)** And if you want I can do a remake of your story or stories and if its not completed I can do a chapter, chapters, or the whole story until it ends **(If you have a story and it has 7 chapters so far I'll do all 7** **chapters)** and more! So what do you think?

**I have no questions but that long lecture up there. Remember vote for the poll!**


	5. Discoveries

**Before you guys yell and rant or whatever at me for not uploading this in a long time remember this fact. School has started and I have limited amounts of time to get ideas about a story were things go to the verge of crazy but STILL MAKES SENSE! Also I've been reading...CREEPYPASTAS! Those things ACTUALLY work if you ask me. If you want to make a scary story but you don't know how just read one! WARNING! Most creepypastas have been TAKING OFF FANFICTION! For example: Rainbow Factory, Cupcakes, and Sweet Apple Massacre. Yep. Anyway on to a chapter that is crazy and probably scary!**

**?'s P.O.V**

I'm going to die. You may think I'm lying but I really am. After spending 2 weeks in the hospital, I found out that I was shot by some dude numerous times and 3 bullets went through my heart while some went other places. People were crying and I really didn't get it. Well, Jamie and Ashley ok but the doctors, nurses, and other people just make it seem awkward. I'm just some regular guy who was supposed to be dead weeks ago but is dying right now. i just wish that I was able to remember everything that happened before Ashley and Jamie found me. That would be the perfect gift since it's the best thing I can ask for is to find out who did this to me. I turned around as quickly as I can to avoid any pain that made me feel like I was exploding on the inside. Looking at the monitor was a HORRIBLE decision since I can CLEARLY see my heart beat is getting slower. The only thing that makes me happy about dying is losing all of this pain. I literally feel like the inside of me is one fire and that says something. Only if Kai and Zane were here. They would probably know what to do. WAIT. Kai...shooting...bullets...laughing. I remember. I remember! Maybe he's the psychopath that's going around murdering people! He doesn't want anyone to know about me nor find me. This means he's killing innocent people!

Kai. My own brother. One of my best friends. Literally KILLED me and he's going on a spree and making the worst choices of his life. He's the reason why people are going crazy and hiding. The police don't know what's going on but as a fire ninja, Kai is going TOO quickly and it's just suspicious in my opinion. In order to move as fast as light you must have the element of wind, light, or both. I don't understand why he would do this though. He can't be avenging the death of his parents and he can't be making his own sprees. Does he have a mental illness? Did something get into his head?

All I can do now is stay ion this bed. My vision is getting blurry, I'm having a rage before I die, and I'm going to die knowing that random people who didn't even get to reach their goal in life will die. PAINFULLY. STABBED. MURDERED. Just...EVIL! I might not have the strength to but I mentally banged my fist and it was just annoying. Kai is a MONSTER. A FOOL. A...

_**'Magnificent Bastard?'**_

_'YEAH! Wait who are you?'_

_**'You don't remember? I'm the Overlord! Y'know I agree with you. Kai had a choice between you and ultimate powers.'**_

_'He did?'_

_**'Yep. That's why he killed you! He wanted to be the best and YOU my friend was getting in his way. That's why he killed you and after a year no one doesn't even have a clue that Kai KILLED you! He acted natural and the police called off the search for you AND the manhunt!'**_

_'WHAT? You got to be lying!'_

**_'Why would I lie? How could I lie? It's not nice to lie about people missing YET giving up on you! Just to make you happy, I just wanted to say that 4 of your teammates are in danger.'_**

_'Who are they and why are they in danger?'_

**_'Lara, Jay, Lloyd, and Caroline of course! I think Sensei warned them about going to look for you since four believed that you're still alive while the other four think you're dead. People gave them hints but died because of Kai's attacks are starting to seem invisible to the naked eye. This means that you're four peeps up there may die under the wrath of Kai! '_**

_'They were looking for me since the manhunt ended and Kai's ON THEIR TRAIL?! I need to stop that bastard before it's too late!'_

**_'You know my dear friend it is too late for you are on your death bed but when you die I have a present for you. Your heart is filled with ENDLESS amounts of hatred and vengeance. He's manipulated people to go with the flow since there's a beginning and an end. The things you wanted to do. The dreams that you wish that could happen. All of these days of your life...have been cut short. I must go for it is time to say goodbye to the people surrounding you.'_**

_'WAIT! I need you tell me what the present is!'_

At that moment I slowly opened my eyes. I'm still alive. Maybe the loss blood is making me faint but all I know is that the next time I faint I'm dead. Illusion or not, I want to know what this 'present' is. I may remember my teammates but not my enemies. After that little trip down memory lane I just realized that many people have sided with Kai by giving worst thing is that Sensei and Zane DON'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT I WAS ALIVE FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS! Those are the WISEST people I know! They even doubt that I'm still alive. I slowly turned and had a battle to look at the monitor.

It was time to say goodbye.

With every last drop of energy I had, I sat up in my bed, and looked around.

"Goodbye. To my true friends and family."

I collapsed in my bed and heard, crying, cursing, and swearing. Dying heart broken isn't what I had in mind. All I can think about is when I first met Sensei Wu, training as the Ninja of Earth. I remember everything now. Even the risk of the Overlord giving me a present after all the chaos he caused. At this point the heart monitor is giving less beeps which made everyone cry HARDER. Now that I remember I can see my mom and dad, Jay's parents, Dr. Juilien and Dareth, my TRUE friends and family. Jay, Lara, Lloyd, and Caroline are part of my TRUE friends and family.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

**'IT'S TIME'**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! (You may think of this as one of those murders scenes)

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I wish that this murder wasn't a huge...y'know rhymes with tick and pitch! Yep THOSE TWO WORDS! After all of that running, we made it to the end of the caves but there was just an exit! NO CRYSTAL! This is why the four of us are raging like idiots. Why you may ask? This murderer is probably trying to give us a mental breakdown like they did with the other civilians. I know that it sounds crazy but having the lights come of and see the insides of people hanging around is enough nightmare fuel to make people SNAP. Jay might be on the verge so we better watch out for him. Luckily, a person saw us and decided to help us.

"Oh good master! Were you four teens in a CAVE?!" A lady asked.

"Well. Yeah. See we're looking for a friend and we are trying to get him back and find the murderer." Lara explained.

"Oh."

"Miss? What's wrong?"

"One poor fellow died in the hospital. I just left the hospital draped in tears. That girl with the black hair and red bang remind me of him though."

"Ok. So what's your name?" I questioned.

"I'm Vetty! Vetty Looking Rich! My ancestor's last names were Stinking Rich! I still have the last name but I change it up! Well it's still my last name though."

Vetty had blonde hair with black highlights and she was wearing a nice, flowery sundress. Man. She reminds me of Nya. Nya. You should of come with us!

"Well Vetty! I'm Lloyd, the girl you just talked to is Lara, the man in blue is Jay, and the girl who you said looks like the person who just died at the hospital is Caroline!"

"Aha! These are nice names and I'll cherish them. Come! I can tell you never came Rougeopolis! This town is FULL of restaurants, stores, places to stay, and more! You four can stay with me in my mansion! Since it's almost nighttime, I don't want you guys to stay out in the cold and freeze."

Vetty seems like a nice and trustworthy person and with the last name Stinking Rich makes you think this person is a waste of time and space but not really if you think about it. Maybe she's one of the nice people I really don't know but THANK MASTERS THAT SHE'S LETTING US STAY WITH HER! When we started to walk I saw Caroline stop and scare at the sky. Instead of leaving her there, I decided to talk with her.

"What's wrong Sweet Caroline?" I asked. (I bet you all Caroline's are called this at ONE POINT in their lives)

"Something bad is happening and I don't like it." Caroline replied.

Instead of laughing like a moron. I told her that she can tel me everything while we're walking into the city. If Caroline feels that something's wrong then SOMETHING IS WRONG! As the Ninja of Darkness she has FLIPPIN NIGHT VISION! Plus Caroline can get a BIt oh who am I kidding? She can get SCARY when she explains what she feels.

"Vetty was talking about a dude who died and he looks just like me. It might be Cole and if it is than we're in trouble." Caroline said.

"How would we be in trouble?" I tried not to scoff or snork or whatever.

"When we get to Vetty's mansion. I'll explain it to everyone."

After that line Caroline ran ahead in the distance and I chased after her. If Cole was the one who died than what's happening? Wait. She said it MIGHT be Cole, though.

**Later At Vetty's House **

**Lara's P.O.V**

Vetty's house is roomy, comfortable, and FULL OF TECHNOLOGY! OH AND THEY'RE BOOKS AND ALL OF THAT! You may think I'm getting to hyper but it's nice to be outside and to be on the computer. In this case I was in the library, reading some books but one of the things I read wasn't REALLY a book. It was to LEGIT to be one. Books are fun to read but THIS is a prophecy! There's NO WAY that someone is going to become King of Darkness. OR IS THERE?! Now I feel like something is following me like a monster. I took my blade from behind my back and walked slowly around the library. When everything felt normal I took the prophecy and DASHED out of the library and guess who I ran into? THE WALL! Then I ran into Caroline after running into the wall.

"Lara! Are you ok?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah. I was just reading a bunch of book but then I read this thing that sounded like a prophecy." I replied. I showed her the scroll and she couldn't read a thing.

"Why can't you read it?!" I asked her.

"Maybe I can't read it because my FRIEND over here has the power of TECHNOLOGY and she''s probably a TRANSLATOR!"

I faceplamed myself after she explained that to me.

"How about you gather everyone so I don't have to read this a bunch of times?" I suggested.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE WAITING!"

Man she's quick! Advantages for having a sister at least! I walked into the kitchen to see everyone being themselves and I started to read.

_A man who has been in the shadow of his brother decides to be the star. He kills the brother and gets what he wanted. This not only broke his heart but a friendship and brotherhood. Time passes and 2 girls find the friend who lost his memories and takes care of him but his heart wounds were immortal and couldn't heal resulting in this death. While the friend lays at his death bed he here's demonic voices telling him the truth and what REALLY happened. This leaves the friend heart broken and betrayed. When he dies everyone had a_ _fit but they didn't know he was still alive. In a way that is frightening to the eyes of people. He died with the hatred of the people who DIDN'T believe in his safety and who sided with his enemy. Thus, making having more power than any evil villain causing him to become the destined and frightening King of Darkness. The strongest enemy anyone can face yet fail. He's not the person he used to be. The man is INSANE, CORRUPTED, A MIND BREAKER, MASS MURDERER, CATACLYSM, PSYCHOTIC, AND MORE. This person will have the power of the ancients and wipe out this universe._

**Jay's P.O.V**

Well. After that LOVELY prophecy. I decided to be calm in an orderly manner since I know what the best thing to do id during this situation.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO STOP HIM? THIS IS INSANE!" I screamed.

"Calm down Jay! We don't know who this person is. I'm happy that you read that Lara! Now I understand what it was trying to say." Vetty calmly replied.

"We should like...sleep together JUST IN CASE!" Lloyd and me yelled.

Whew! At least someone's thinking the same thing as me! I don't want some dude to come while we're sleeping! It doesn't really matter who it is! The King of Darkness or the Murderer! Both of them sound bad!

"Since our manly men need the ladies help with sleeping I think we should sleep together!" Caroline teased.

"Do you mean it Caroline? You sound sarcastic!" Vetty exclaimed.

"Yeah I mean it. Sorry about that!" She responded.

"Can we sleep in your room Vetty? Since it's big and all..." Lara was interpreted by Vetty's answer.

"Of course! By the way, you can count me in on your manhunt. This city is full of secrets that may help you solve it." Vetty answered.

We laid some sheets on the floor and started to sleep. Now I can dream about Nya and her lovliness but when I closed my eyes it was dark and I saw Vetty, Caroline, Lara, and Lloyd right next to me,

"HEY! I was dreaming about My Little Pony!" Lloyd yelled.

"Hey! Who's that in the distance?"

Vetty pointed out a figure in the distance. The 5 of us slowly walked behind it.

Lara asked, "Who are you anyway?"

The person turned around. ALL OF US SCREAMED BECAUSE OF THE 'PERSON' WE JUST SAW! NO EYES IN THE SOCKETS, BLOOD SPLATTERED ON PARTS OF IT'S FACE, IT HAD CLAWS LIKE WOLVERINE, AND IT'S HAIR WAS MESSED UP! Also, IT'S CLOTHES WERE RIPPED AND BLOOD SPLATTERED AND IT'S TEETH WERE SHARP WITH BLOOD ON THEM! You know what's scary about this? CAROLINE YELLED IN FEAR. SHE'S THE NINJA OF DARKNESS! IF SHE'S SCARED OF SOMETHING THAN IT HAS TO BE SCARY.

"Wait a minute! That's the boy from the hospital!" Vetty yelled.

Lara went and took a closer look at the beast.

"COLE?!" Lara screamed in fear and energy.

**"HELLO FRIENDS! Look. I don't care what happens to me but I care about you guys!"**

"Wh...Wh...WHY?!" Lloyd shrieked.

**"THE MURDER IS AFTER ALL OF YOU! THE MURDERER IS KAI! DON'T YOU GET IT?! HE KILLED ME. HE GOT RID OF ME! LIKE I HAD NO POINT IN NINJAGO BUT I'LL GET MY REVENGE FOR HIM KILLING ME! I WILL. I SHALL! I HAVE YOU GUYS AS MY TRUE FRIENDS AND NOTHING WILL EVER SEPARATE US. EVEN IF YOU DIE I'LL BE THERE! WATCHING EVERY MISERABLE MOMENT!"**

So I learned that Cole...pretty much went...INSANE AND HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN! Cole never had that creepy killer tone but now he does. The creepy thing is that he HAS. NO. EYES. But he can see us. When you look at his eyes you're pretty much looking in a BLACK ABYSS! I'm still in shock by this. YAY! We found out who the murderer is but BOO, COLE TURNED INTO A NIGHTMARE!

"Cole, we're fine. Is this what you wanted to tell us?" Caroline asked.

**"YES! why wouldn't I tell you MY SUFFERING, DEATH, AND LIFE? That would be rude, THAT WOULD BE MEAN, WHY WOULD I DO THIS TO MY TRUE FAMILY?!"**

Cole forced us into a group hug and we didn't refuse to it. This is OVER 9000 on the Nightmare Fuel Scale and that scale goes up to 10!

"Wait. How is Kai the murderer?" I asked.

**"YOU SEE KAI SHOT ME FROM BEHIND MY BACK SINCE I WAS WATCHING THE MOON and he shot me a bunch of times until I FELL IN AN OCEAN! THEN 2 SISTERS FOUND ME AND TOOK CARE OF ME! THEY'RE PART OF MY TRUE FAMILY Y'KNOW! BUT TODAY I DIED because of that BASTARD! NOW EXCUSE ME! I HAVE DREAMS TO DESTROY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAH AHAHAHAH!"**

When that nightmare was over I shot my head up and looked at the others. They were pale. I joined the club also. If we go back and try to arrest Kai THINGS WILL GET REAL. The thing is that we HAVE to! Just thinking about Cole can make the Overlord look perfectly normal! THE OVERLORD'S JUST A SPIRIT! That not none of us slept. We kept one discussing ways to get Kai. Trying to forget about our murderous, insanely, messed up friend.

* * *

**This is the DARKEST CHAPTER I TYPED. ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!**

**Anyway if you thought Cole was going to live and this is going to be happily ever after you may say 'yep' in the reviews.**

**Did you expect THAT to happen?**

**Well gotta dash! BYE!**


End file.
